Rachel berry new girl
by Iloveglee64
Summary: Summary - Rachel berry is a new girl at McKinley high , she believes no one will like her until she meets Kurt , Quinn ,Santana and the new directions.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - Rachel berry is a new girl at McKinley high , she believes no one will like her until she meets Kurt , Quinn ,Santana and the new directions.

Chapter 1 - New girl

Rachel POV

I'm really nervous of going to school today because at my old school I was in glee and I was a loser , and I'm going to change that today . Maybe no one will like me ,maybe I will be picked on . As I'm laying in bed as I here my alarm go off .

I hear my dad yell he says " Rachel hurry up , you are going to be late ".

I really don't know what to wear so I just pull out a couple of outfits from my old school which would probably be something like this rachel_berry/set?id=128404823 but instead I wear untitled_16/set?id=128405625 because I think I should try a new look . I run down stairs and my dad hands me a car key .

"What's this ?" I ask

My dad just points to the door , I look around a I see a pink punch buggy .

"Oh my gosh !, thanks dad"

I hopped in my car and I wave , from now on I'm the new Rachel berry .

No ones POV

The new directions are sitting out side of school when the see Rachel get out of her car and walk over to them.

Finns POV

I wasn't really paying attention until puck (Noah) hits me.

"Dude what the heck !?" I say .

I see him point to a new girl who is really pretty coming to them .

She says "Do you know wear the office is ?"

I'm still in shock of how pretty she is .

" I do let me show you " I say

I see her smile and she says "okay"

As we walk into the building I say " I'm Finn , Finn Hudson by the way ."

Rachel's POV

so far so good I meet a nice guy named Finn I'm not getting picked on .

I say "hi I'm Rachel Berry ."

as we're walking I see him in the corner of my eye I smiling at me ,I think he is really really cute I smile back at him .

I hear him say " here we are"

I smile at him one more time and say "thanks " and I walk in to the office.

This is my first time writing glee fanfiction please right reviews ! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-it's a date -

Rachel POV

That boy Finn is really cute , what am I thinking he probably thinks I'm a loser . As I walk out of the office across the hall I see a group out people looking at me , oh we'll I walk to my first cause and the same group I saw in the hallway walk in . As I look who is sitting next to me it's Finn.

Finn POV

I walk in and I sit next to Rachel I wonder if she likes me , I like her so I'm going to ask her out .

She says " hi Finn ."

I just say " hi Rachel do you want to breadsticks with me tonight ?"

As she is about to talk the teacher come in and says " okay let's start working ."

I sigh loud so she can hear , she passes me a note the says " sure." With her number and address .

Rachel POV

We'll today was a great day I meet a lot of kids , and Finn asked me out I go home and I check my phone it says 1 new message : I'll be there in 30 Minutes -Finn

I pick out a dress and shoes ( which is this outfit untitled_19/set?id=128511146 ) I hear some one knock I run passed my dad and answered it , it was Finn as soon I open the door he smile really big .

After the date -

Finn POV

I say " thanks for coming to dinner with me , here let me walk you ."

I see her smile , we're at her door , kiss her kiss her my mind saying , so I go for is it was perfect .

"Be my girlfriend , Rachel . "

I hear her say "Of course ." I see her smiling I kiss her one more time .

" Can I meet you at school we will walk in together ." I say

"Okay ,bye Finn ."

Write reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- new day

Rachel POV

My date with Finn went great and now he is my boyfriend , wow we'll I better get ready for school now . I chose this outfit untitled_20/set?id=128607045 . I drive up to school and I see finn waiting for me to walk in with him , he walks over and says

"Hi"

"Hi you ready ? " I say

He says " yeah but let's kiss in front of the whole school , to make it a official ."

"Okay ."

I see the new directions , and makes sure every one to see , before he pulls me in to kiss me , I her people whispering and some not even shock, so the news is out. I turn back and see Quinn and says

"Hey ,wanna hang out , come on ."

"Okay bye Finn. "

We walk in the hallway ,and she gets me a cheerleading uniform.

"What's this ?" I asked

"It's yours , I talk to the coach and she said your a cheerio ."

"Okay ,thanks." I say

I put it on and I put my hair in an high ponytail and I go meet Mr. Shue , to join glee club.

I walk in the choir ,when I hear says "hi Rachel are you lost ?"

"No I want to join ."

" okay what song " .

"Defying gravity ."

"Whoa are you sure it has a high F in it ?"

" yeah I sing all the Time ."

After I sang I look around and see people shocked

"Wow ,Rachel you're in ."

"Fantastic !"

I take a seat next to Noah and smile at him.

After glee I walk to Finns locker and I say "hi."

"What happen to you ?"

"We'll I joined the Cheerios , and glee club ."

"Glee club with Noah and those losers ?"

"I can't believe you just called me a loser ." I walk away as I hear Finn running to catch me .

"I am so sorry Rachel ."

"It's fine I'm having a party are you coming ."

" yeah ."

"Great "

I'm going to stop doing outfits .

Please review

In the story Quinn never dated Finn and still was pregnant Rachel knows her mom has Beth .


	4. Chapter 4

Rachels POV

Prom is a week I got in to NYADA , me and kurt and best friends , Finn and I broke up so I cloud go to NYC , I'm really upset because we were in love . We'll today is a new day , I didn't tell anyone that I got in to NYADA yet, but I'm going to today . I walk in school with my cheerio uniform , I see Finn at his locker by hisself I'm telling him today . I walk up to him and say

"Hi, I need to tell you something ."

"Oh hi what is it ?" He says

I lean up to his ear and say "I got in to NYADA ".

"Oh my gosh , congrats !"

"I'm leaving right after graduation with kurt ."

"Oh ."

"Yeah,see you later."

As I start to walk I hear him say

"Wait I need you to ask you something get back together with me , we can go to prom and date until I move to New York I can apply for schools in New York ."

I don't say anything I just kiss him "sure" and I walk away .

I see kurt and walk up to him and say

" I got back together with Finn and I got into NYADA ."

"Yah Finnchels back !" He yells .

"Kurt be quiet ."

"Okay let's go prom shopping with the other girls." He says

I decided to delete that chapter cause it was sloppy .

I might wring another story any ideas

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Rachels POV

I'm on my way to dress shopping for prom with Kurt , Quinn , Tina , Mercedes , Brittany , and Santana .We get here and first Santana goes she pick a red dress with one strap. Tina was next she picked a black dress with red outline, Mercedes picked a big hot pick dress with jewels . Brittany picked a light green short dress , and I picked a pale pink lace dress .And Quinn a purple long dress.

At prom we danced all night took pictures and it ended .

Now we graduate.

I'm ending after graduation

Reviews.


	6. Read

Author north read Dear people,

Instead of continuing I'm ending it :| sorry

Love , iloveglee64.


End file.
